supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Vol 3) 7
Synopsis for "To Hell and Back" Superman fights a mysterious humanoid creture across the streets of Metropolis. Using his heat vision, Superman discovers that the creature is robotic, albeit held together in mystical runes. Going at full strength, Superman defeats the creature. S.T.A.R. Labs officers place the robot under custody as Superman leaves, believing that the creature caused trouble in Metropolis just to get to him for some reason. At the Himalayas, more robotic creatures like the one Superman fought earlier inhabit a mysterious temple, which is run by the Daemonite Helspont. Having monitored Earth's metahuman population ever since his arrival, Helspont had determined Superman is the most powerful metahuman on Earth and sent the robot, a seeker, to test his strength. Helspont wants Superman so that he can take vengeance on those who exiled him into space. Then, he orders the seeker to bring Superman to him. At the Daily Planet, Clark is working on his Superman article when Lois and Jimmy come to his office and ask him favors: Lois wants him to pick up his sister Lucy from the airport while Jimmy asks him if he can stay at his place while his apartment is fumigated. Also, Perry enters his office, requesting that Clark's article places more emphasis on Superman than on the bystanders. Clark, nervous and confused, accepts all three's requests. Meanwhile, the seeker disappears from S.T.A.R. Labs. Clark continues working on his article. He is reluctant on reporting on himself and he does not like lionizing articles about himself. Then, the seeker appears at the Daily Planet and goes on a rampage, so Clark puts on his Superman suit and fights the seeker. Just as Superman takes the seeker out of the Daily Planet building to avoid collateral damage, the seeker teleports him to Helspont's base. There, Superman meets Helspont, who introduces himself. Helspont explains that the Daemonites rule galaxies, but decided to leave Earth out of their dominion, and Helspont believes his race to be afraid. Therefore, he will conquer Earth. He has watched that Earth's heroes have risen due to genetic mutation through spontaneous accidents with The Flash, divine intervention with Wonder Woman or through the Guardians of the Universe with Green Lantern. Helspont explains that he chose Superman out of all metahumans because since Superman comes from a superior race, he should help him conquer Earth. When Superman refuses, saying that Helspont is talking nonsense, Helspont attacks him with an energy blast. Meanwhile, Lucy is impatiently waiting for Clark at the airport. Appearing in "To Hell and Back" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Perry White *Lucy Lane Villains *Helspont *Seeker Other Characters *Justice League of America (Cameo) **The Flash (Barry Allen) (Cameo) **Green Lantern (Cameo) **Wonder Woman (Cameo) *'Jamey' *'Jamey's Mother' *'Jerry' Locations *Metropolis **Daily Planet **S.T.A.R. Labs **'Weisinger Plaza Monorail Station' *'Himalayas' Items *Kryptonion Bio Armor Vehicles *'Daily Planet Helicopter' Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21201 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_7 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-to-hell-and-back/37-324677/ Superman (Vol 3) 07